Hitched
by angels-stole-my-police-box
Summary: It's 2 years since Hetty left the doctor, she's moved back to Manchester and begun a new life. A trip to London for a wedding brings an unexpected surprise. R&R welcome
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hitched

Author: angelsstolemypolicebox aka Ria

Fandom: Doctor Who

Rating: PG/12

Disclaimer: The doctor and the tardis are property of the BBC and Rus t Davies no profit is being made form this fiction and the above are borrowed with thanks. Hetty Davies is all mine!! Ha ha!!

Warning: Some violence and scenes of a harrowing nature which may be deemed unsuitable for youngsters and people of a nervous disposition.

Status: This is a complete fic

Summary: This picks up 2 years after the 'All seeing I' so you might want to read that first or you maybe a bit lost.

Hetty has moved back to Manchester. Anna is getting married and the doctor……..well?

Part 1

The wind whistled down the railway platform whipping up the discarded newspapers and crisp packets. The commuters that morning consisted of business men and women, students desperate to get home for the weekend and one tried and cold ex-timetravller.

Hetty was trying to balance a cup of coffee and a trashy magazine that she'd decided that it was the only thing she could manage to read at this time of the morning. Well she said read; it would be more like a scan through the pictures. Her handbag was clutched in the other hand and her phone was beeping. Who on earth was texting her at 7.33 on a Saturday morning? Finding a seat on the platform she placed her bag and magazine down. It was amazing that a bag so small could hold so much, it took her a few moments to find her phone which was vibrating wildly. She flipped it open to find the familiar picture of herself and her mum that Anna had taken on Christmas day last year. It still brought a smile to her face even now. The text was from Anna.

'Hope you got up in time? See you later!' Hetty smiled. She was going back to London for her final bridesmaid dress fitting. Hetty was to be chief bridesmaid at Anna and Kevin's wedding. She was grateful that Anna had similar taste to herself when it came to clothes and that she wasn't going to look like a fairy that had fell from the Christmas tree, or beau peep. She took another sip from her coffee and started to put the contents of her handbag back together. The last things to go in were her keys. She smiled at the key ring in the shape of an ornate 'H' held by a bear dressed as a nurse. Anna had bought it for her, to cheer her up when she had got home from……. She clenched it in her fist and sat down in the seat and sighed. Her mind started to wander.

'She knocked on the door. Hopping from foot to foot to keep warm she hoped that Anna was awake. She could hear cursing from the other side of the door and then the door opened a crack and she could see the sleepy form of Kevin on the other side.

"Sorry mate forgot my key!" she said weakly

"Ohhhh…. Right!" he yawned and opened the door. Hetty scooted past and into her bedroom.

"Did you know you've got a shoe missing!" he said going into Anna's room.

Hetty didn't hear him she stood with her back against her door. Slowly she slid to the floor and put her head on her knees and wept. There was frantic rustling and muffled voices from the other side of the door. Hetty tried to shut them out, but was forced to stand up when there was a thump on the door.

"Hetty is that you?" Anna asked uncertainly. Hetty wondered exactly how long she had been away.

"Errr yeah of course it's me who did you think it was?"

"Can I come in?" Anna sounded very concerned.

"Just a sec, I'm not decent!" she said kicking off her remaining shoe and hastily putting on her dressing gown. She slowly opened her bedroom door.

Anna stood on the other side her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh my god it is you!" she said throwing her arms around her best friend. "Where the hell have you been?" she said drawing back and shouting at her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" she said smiling. "Now get the kettle on I need a cuppa!" Anna smiled at her and went into the kitchen.

"By the way I lost track of time, how long have I been gone?" she asked hopefully.

Anna's head appeared around the kitchen door.

"What do you mean how long have you been away? He must have been worth it this Dr Smith. You've been away two weeks! Must admit though; thought you would have more of a tan!"

Hetty found herself smiling at that. Dr Smith! It had been two years since she had left Dr Smith. She had spent some time at the flat moping and resting. Anna thought that she had been dumped and bought her lots of chocolate to cheer her up. Anna had never mentioned anything else about that evening. It was like she had blocked it out of her memory; which suited Hetty just fine.

Her wanderings were interrupted by the train arriving. Making sure she had everything she boarded.

After finding her seat she settled down and made herself comfortable. It was going to be a long journey. She watched as the skylines of Manchester whizzed by and gave way to beautiful serene countryside. It always amazed her how it could change so quickly. Manchester. Home. Well for now. She felt her mind wandering again.

'She stood in front of the building she knew so well. So why did she feel so nervous? Today was the day that her new life started. She had the job back in Manchester. She was going home to be with her mum. She felt so different now. She felt like she had been born again, seeing things through new eyes. This was it, this was the turning point. As the traffic raced behind her she stepped into the hospital for the last time.

Hetty took a moment to savour the reception area. It was busy as always. Nurses and doctors rushing past. Receptionist's frantically directing people to their destinations as well as answering phones. Hetty took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She was going to miss this place; she had so many friends here. She started to walk towards the staircase that led to the nurse manager's office. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a rather frantic girl tracing her finger down the floor planner that was attached to the wall just before the steps. Hetty decided to take pity on her, she had been new once.

"Are you ok?" she asked sympathetically. The girl turned to face her. She was about the same height as Hetty, maybe a little younger. She was dark skinned, pretty and dressed in smart trousers and a pink blouse.

"Not really! Does it show?" she said with a smile.

"Where are you looking for?" Hetty smiled and looked at the board.

"I'm looking for the education department, I'm starting here as a student doctor."

"Great! I'm going past that way; you can tag along if you like? I'm Hetty by the way, Hetty Davies" she said extending her hand to shake hers.

"Hi… sorry I'm such a mess. I'm Martha Jones!" Martha shook her hand warmly. "So are you a student too?" she said as they started to climb the stairs.

"No, well yes." Hetty laughed "I'm actually here to give my notice I've been offered a job in Manchester."

"Oh god it's not that bad here is it?" Martha looked more than a little worried.

"No you'll be fine here. The education department is that way and good luck Martha Jones."

"Thanks… and good luck in Manchester!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran off down the corridor. Hetty smiled she had a good feeling about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Hetty downed the rest of her coffee. The train had come to a stop.

The platform was full of commuters pushing and shoving each other like cattle wanting to get into the shed for the night. The train doors opened to let on its latest passengers and Hetty pulled her jacket around her more as she felt the draught catch her. She scanned the other passengers on the platform. A mother was herding some children into the ticket office; a couple were saying their goodbyes and an elderly gentleman was pushing a lady in a wheelchair. He stooped over to plant a kiss on her cheek and carried on walking. Hetty smiled 'who said romance was dead'. As the man and woman went on their way what stood behind them made Hetty's heart skip a beat. There was a tall man with a mop of brown hair, a brown greatcoat and converse boots stood with his back to her. Hetty felt herself sink down into her seat and then chastise herself because if he turned around he would see her anyway she was sat by the window. Hetty tried to look inconspicuous and hid behind her magazine. She felt the jolt of the train start to move and dared a look over the top but the stranger had gone.

'As she opened the rather rusty gate she looked up at her home like it was the first time she had ever seen it. Pam opened the door and stood beaming at her daughter.

"I thought you weren't coming home until at least tea time?"

"I got the earlier train, couldn't wait to see you!" she said dropping her bag on the doorstep and hugging her mum.

"Hey why the tears?" Pam asked as they pulled away from each other.

"I guess I'm so glad to see you! I missed you mum!" she said wiping her eyes.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to come home!" Pam let her past and Hetty put the rest of her bags down in the hall. Pam looked at her, she was different. The spark that always had been in her eyes seemed to have died.

"I'll put the kettle on and you can tell me why your really here!" Hetty sighed and followed her into the kitchen.

Hetty sat uncomfortably in the plush sofa. Pam came and sat in the chair opposite. Hetty looked at her. She hadn't changed; it felt like forever since she had seen her. Her brown hair was a little shorter, her arthritis in her hands was more noticeable and she still wore the same little miss naughty slippers that she had bought her for a joke last year.

"So?" Pam said in her motherly voice.

"What?" Hetty said gulping just a little too much hot tea.

"Tell me why you've really come home?" she said putting down her cup on the coffee table. "And why you went missing for two weeks!" Pam said looking Hetty in the eye.

"Mum!" she shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Come on spit it out young lady!"

"Mum I'm 24 years of age! I'm not a kid anymore." she said soothingly.

"I know but I still care!" Hetty sighed.

"I met someone." she said cradling the cup in her hands.

"Oh!" Pam said matter of factly.

"He was…… a doctor at work. We got talking one night and he took me out a few times." Hetty hated lying; but how could she tell her that she had met the man who had brought her to this planet! Oh and by the way I'm an alien.

"We went away together; it was a spur of the moment thing. He took me to places I'd never even dreamed of!" she felt herself get dewy eyed.

"Let me guess when he had got you on your own he changed!"

"No! It wasn't like that. We wanted different things, and we went our separate ways. Thing is he is still at the hospital…. Back in London; and it makes it awkward to work there. So I applied to come back to Manchester."

"Is he likely to try and find you?" Pam asked concerned.

"No Anna is sworn to secrecy!" Hetty laughed, but her mum still looked concerned.

"What's wrong mum?"

"The other night, when you phoned. What did you mean don't open the door to anyone?" Hetty felt cold. Her mum had remembered.

"I was joking mum!" she said nervously. Pam stared at her.

"I know your lying! This isn't going to cause us any trouble is it?"

"No mum, I'm sure. Dr John Smith is out of my life and long gone!"

Hetty was still staring out of the window when someone banged on it to get her attention. She was startled and her heart leapt into her throat. She was pleased to see it was Anna. She had reached London.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Anna waved frantically from the other side of the train window. Hetty had never seen her so excited. She picked up her bag and sidled along the train car towards the luggage compartment. She emerged some moments later armed with her handbag and a rather large battered holdall, which was dropped to the platform with a rather loud bang as Anna rushed over and threw her arms around her.

"Ok, ok I'm here and in one piece! Well at least I will be if you let go!" Hetty gasped. Anna let her go.

"I am sooo glad you're here! Can you believe it in a week I am going to be Mrs Anna Francine Scott!" she said bouncing up and down. Hetty picked up her things and they made their way to the exit to wait for a taxi.

"I'm so glad that Kevin has finally decided to make an honest woman of you at last!" Hetty said giggling.

"Hetty you cheeky mare!" she said flagging down a cab.

"God I've missed you!" she said quietly.

"Did you say something?" Anna said clambering into the taxi.

"No honey, nothing!" she said with a smile.

Anna pushed open the door to the flat and stepped in. Hetty felt a wave of happiness come over her. She had missed the old place. It smelled the same, the hole in the carpet that they always fell over when they came in drunk was still there and the cat poster still hung on Anna's bedroom door.

"So when do you move into the new place then?" Hetty asked putting her holdall in the hall.

"It won't be for a while yet, it needs so much work doing to it. The roof needs replacing, and all the electrics need re-wiring."

"Oh right. May I?" she said gesturing to her old room.

"Sure, that's where you're sleeping anyway!" Hetty smiled and opened the door. "I'll put the kettle on shall I?" she didn't hear her she had already shut the door.

She stood for a few moments taking in her old room. It was still the same. It still had all her old posters on the wall, the pictures of herself and Anna, and the picture of her as a nurse a little girl called Jodie had drawn for her as a thank you for looking after her when she'd broken her arm. It had started to go brown and curl at the edges, funny how things can look so old in two years. Had it really been two years since she'd been here? There were signs of Anna pushing a duster around and the bed had been changed. Hetty decided to sit on the bed and reflect for a moment. As she did so her foot knocked against something sticking out from underneath. She stooped and picked it up. She held in her hand one dirty, battered white Nike trainer. She let out a small giggle. This was the trainer that she had discarded that morning she had left the doctor. The trainer that's partner was still somewhere on Gavaniar. Her mind wandered to that night on the balcony at her father's house; how he looked stood there in the moonlight. How she looked into his eyes and saw the pain of ages when they sat by the fireplace. He was in pain; he looked as if his heart had been wrenched from his body. Rose. He had realised in that split second that he lost her to the parallel world he loved her more than he had dared tell her. She heard the beating of his hearts in her ears, and the man on the platform turned to see her and it was him. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek and landed in her lap. A knock on the door brought her back.

"Hett the kettles boiled, how do you fancy a muffin with your coffee?" Hetty wiped her eyes and placed the trainer on the bed and smiled. It was all a distant memory now.

Kevin had arrived just as they were leaving for the bridal shop. After many hugs jokes and leg pulling they had jumped on the bus. Hetty gazed out of the window; as per usual in London it had begun to rain. The sky had grown dark, a storm was coming. She hated the rain, but she liked the way it bounced on the pavement and made the traffic lights blur. Anna was fit to burst they were meeting her other bridesmaids and her mum at the shop. Hetty looked forward to seeing Anna's mum again. Margaret was much like her daughter a bit scatty. She had taken over most of the wedding planning until Anna had lost her temper after a blazing row with Kevin over the colour of the balloons at the reception. Anna wanted lilac and white to match the dresses, but her mum wanted green and white. Kevin on the other hand wanted blue and white for his football team. She smiled to herself as she remembered fondly seeing Margaret finally get her cards and agree not to interfere anymore. It was at that moment that Hetty decided that if she ever got married she would elope and tell everyone when she got back. Anna placed her hand on her shoulder to tell her that it was their stop.

He had just sat down to watch the match when there was a knock at the door. Cursing he hovered to see the line up and stomped through the hall. As he reached the lock the other team scored.

"Oh Boll….." on the other side of the door stood a rather odd man. He was as tall as him, mop of brown hair, pinstriped suit, brown overcoat and he appeared to be holding a bunch of stalks.

"Ahh hi I'm looking for Hetty?" Kevin looked him up and down.

"You are?" he said defensively raising to his full height and crossing his arms across his chest, trying to look manly. Which was hard for a man standing in a doorway in his Homer Simpson boxers?

"Ohh me! I'm just a friend and I was in the neighbourhood and thought that I would pop in and say hi. So here I am!" he said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The doctor looked at the handful of stalks in his other hand and thought that trapping his flowers in the lift doors had not come off as he had planned.

"She's come here for the weekend to go to the bridal shop for her final dress fitting. You've only just missed them! Women they'll be there for ages, how long does it take to put a few pins……?" Kevin had turned to get a better grasp of the football and when he turned back the doctor was running back down the landing.

"Oh sorry where was this shop again?"

"The high street! Hey mate you forgot your erm flowers!" Kevin said picking up the discarded foliage.

Hetty was now hot and flustered. She had tried for ten minutes to get her dress on but was sadly having no luck. Sensing that she was less than amused the shop lady came in and gave her a hand. After some moments and a dozen pins later she emerged from the changing room a vision in lilac. The other three bridesmaids had obviously not had her trouble as they were standing opposite her looking rather bored at the wait. The youngest one was picking her nose which her mother soon rectified by smacking her hand which caused the small child to throw a tantrum. Hetty prayed for patience and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. Very plain but elegant. She reminded herself in the week that she was in London she needed to buy herself a push up bra. As she smoothed down the fabric Anna emerged from a changing room behind her. Hetty felt a lump in her throat as she looked at her. She had never seen Anna look so beautiful in all the years that she had known her. Margaret blubbed and the other two bridesmaids gushed over her. As they prised themselves away Hetty walked over to Anna and took her hands.

"You look amazing. You will knock his socks off! I just hope he knows how lucky he is!"

"Oh he does!" Anna said with a crafty smile. Anna started to speak to the assistants. Out of the corner of Hetty's eye she noticed a dress that took her breath away. It had an ivory laced bodice and separate skirt of gold taffeta.

"Why don't you try it on?" one of the assistants had come to stand behind her.

"No I can't. It's not my wedding!" Hetty said embarrassed.

"So, it won't hurt you to try it on!" Anna shouted. Hetty smiled and took it down from the peg and disappeared into the changing cubicle.

The others had changed back into their normal clothes. The assistant was very helpful and had brought her shoes and a tiara to give it the full effect she said. She had enquired about the eye tattoo on her arm and why the eye was closed. Hetty had pretended not to hear her. Finally she was ready to show the others.

"Come on Hett we can't wait all day, we have a hen night to get to!" Anna shouted. The assistant pulled back the curtain, and they all gasped and started to clap. Anna ran over and hugged her friend and then stood back to admire her.

"I hope that Dr Smith knows what he's missing!" she beamed. Hetty smiled a half hearted smile.

None of them saw that they had an audience. Outside looking through the main window stood the doctor. He saw Hetty in her wedding dress and put his head against the glass. How was he going to convince her to come now?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The rain battered against Hetty's umbrella. She had snuck away whilst Anna and family were getting everything ready for the big day tomorrow.

She recalled the memory of canary wharf she had found in the doctors subconscious. Something had drawn her to this site. Before her stood a wall of marble. Engraved on it were the words 'In memory of all those who lost their lives on Doomsday. Long may they be remembered.' Hetty stood in revered silence for some moments. She had been in Canada when it had happened. She had taken her mum to visit relatives and the news picked it up out there. She had phoned Anna straight away, Anna stayed at home in the flat and didn't emerge for days. Hetty moved closer and traced her finger down the list of names. She stopped at the one she was looking for and smiled to herself. The words read 'Rosemary Marion Tyler'.

"He did love you and still does! I hope wherever you are you are happy." Hetty laid a single white rose at the foot of the epitaph and slowly walked away.

Hetty knocked on Anna's bedroom door. They had stayed at her parent's house that night and now it was the morning of the wedding. Downstairs she could hear Margaret shouting Paul, Anna's brother. It seemed that he had not wanted to have a hair cut for the occasion and Margaret was threatening to do it for him. Hetty smiled and heard Anna ask her in. She opened the door to find her sitting at the dressing table with her hairdresser putting the final touches to her very ornate hairdo.

"I thought you might need a coffee?" she said hovering in the doorway.

"Thanks you haven't got anything stronger have you?" she said giggling nervously.

"What at 9 o'clock in the morning?" Hetty said laughing. She looked at Anna in the mirror, she was pale and shaking. "Hey you'll be fine! Anyway if you back out I'll have to marry him! Well at least that's how I think it works?" she said looking puzzled.

"Hetty!" Anna laughed.

"Well it's not like you don't know all of his annoying habits is it? I was beginning to think that I would beat you up the aisle, which is an achievement because I haven't even got a bloke yet!"

"I've told you, Paul is always available!" Anna was now laughing so hard that she nearly fell off the stool. Hetty roared with laughter.

"There is someone out there for him but it's not me. Besides she would have to be someone special to put up with all his grunge music." as if on cue loud thumping music could be heard coming through the walls. Margaret could be heard stomping up the stairs, after shouting at Paul she popped her head in.

"Hetty your mum's here! Anna I thought you were having the rose pin in your hair?"

"Mum!" Anna shouted.

"Sorry interfering again!"

"I'll go check mum's ok and leave you to it!" Hetty made a face to Anna behind Margaret's back and retreated out of the door.

"Hetty you are going to have to breathe in more!" Pam said struggling to get the rest of the zip closed.

"Mum if I breathe in anymore I will turn myself inside out!" Hetty retorted.

"There!" Pam said triumphantly. "Are you sure it's not too tight?"

"No!" Hetty said flustered. Pam looked her up and down and started to cry.

"I wish your father were here to see this." she said dabbing at her tears.

"Please mum let's not bring him up today?" Hetty said putting a protective arm around her shoulders. Pam adjusted her dress so the mark of the eye was covered.

"Now have you got your dress for tonight? It is a proper ball you know so you need a proper dress."

"Yes mum! I bought it the other day from the charity shop, it's bright orange mind but it's all I could find!" Hetty said sarcastically.

"Ooh for just once be serious."

"It will knock the men's socks off! I promise I will do you proud." Andrew Anna's father had entered the room.

"The wedding cars are here. Can you go on outside because she wants to make her grand entrance. You look lovely Hetty, you don't half scrub up well!" he said smiling.

"Cheers Andy." Hetty picked up her posy from the living room chair smoothed out her dress and looked to her mum for confirmation that she looked ok, Pam nodded and she gathered her skirts and headed out of the door.

The sky was powder blue in colour not a cloud could be seen. It seemed that the sun was shining just for them. Hetty was trying to put the bow at the back of little Charlotte's dress right when a cold wind seemed to whip around her. She looked to the others for a reaction but she couldn't see one. She looked heavenward for a sign of change of weather but there wasn't one. Hetty seemed out of place, the other bridesmaids had partners or boyfriends waiting for them. She looked out at the sea of people that had gathered outside the church to see Anna go in. It made her smile. The vicar came to usher the last of the guests in as Anna's wedding car turned the corner. Hetty's mind wandered back to the dress she had tried on in the shop. One day Hett don't give up just yet, she thought and moved to meet the car.

After what seemed forever they were walking up the aisle. The photographer had insisted on taking umpteen photographs before they had come in. Hetty did wonder if Kevin thought that Anna had changed her mind. She hoped that she hadn't strained a smiling muscle. Anna and Andy glided up the aisle like they had done it a million times before. Hetty was conscious that at rehearsal she found it hard to keep in step in her jeans and trainers, now she was trying to do it in heels and a dress! They came to the altar and Andy handed Anna's hand to Kevin and Hetty took her bouquet and sat down.

Outside a stranger stood with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the door of the church deep in thought. Cursing to himself in some long dead language he bounded up the steps and crept inside.

Charlotte fidgeted in the seat next to her. Hetty pulled a funny face and she looked at her as if she was insane. That was the problem with churches everything takes too long. Hetty remembered her childhood days going to church. She would pretend to listen and really she would be imagining she was in another world. Not in a million years did she think that it would come true.

It had come to the important moment in the ceremony where the vicar asked for quiet and asked if anyone knew any reason why Anna and Kevin should not get married. People shifted in their seats and giggling could be heard. Anna and Kevin looked at each other sheepishly. The vicar opened his mouth to carry on the ceremony…….

"Stop!" gasps could be heard and members of the congregation turned to see where the voice was coming from.

Hetty strained to hear more, why did she know that voice.

"This woman cannot get married today!" the stranger shouted from the back of the church. The stranger ran up the aisle, the tails of his brown coat flapping wildly as he ran.

"Sir I must ask you what is your reason?" the vicar asked shocked.

"Well its not such a reason as a need!" he said turning the bride to him. "Hetty I need you…" he lifted her veil and gasped. Anna let out a piercing scream.

"Your not Hetty!" the doctor retorted. Kevin seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs again and spun the doctor to face him.

"No she is not Hetty! Why would I be marrying her I love Anna!" Anna was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"But… but I saw Hetty in her wedding dress…. I thought!" the doctor ruffled his hair and staggered backwards confused.

"Dr…..Smith! Hetty!" Anna screamed towards the pews to her right. Slowly Hetty rose from the seat that she seemed to be rooted to.

"What… are you doing here?" she seethed moving to stand in front of a hysterical Anna.

"I came for you!" he said imploringly. He went to take her hand and she snatched it back.

"Why now? Why today?"

"I…… need …" Hetty stood open mouthed. She felt every pair of eyes in the church looking at her. The doctor was flashing her his geeky grin. She wanted to hit him maybe that would be better outside. She turned to a shaking Anna and an infuriated Kevin mouthed sorry, grabbed the doctor's hand in one of hers and gathered her skirts with the other.

"We need to talk!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Brilliant, so you will come then?" he said bounding after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Hetty ushered the doctor out of the church door and stayed inside long enough to see the ceremony carry on. Taking a deep breath she slipped quietly back into the street and the doctor.

He stood with his back to her. On hearing her descending the steps he turned her around and flashed her his most cheeky smile. Hetty stood in front of him and studied his face. There was no realisation of what he had just done. She took a deep breath and slapped him across the face.

"Owww what was that for?" he asked nursing his rapidly reddening cheek.

"You really have no idea at all do you?" Hetty said angrily.

"Now you've got that out of your system let's go the tardis it's just around the corner!" he said taking her hand. Hetty snatched it back.

"I have no intention what so ever of going anywhere with you!" she shouted. The doctor thrust his hands in his pockets in defiance.

"Ok you can say your goodbyes, but don't take long we haven't got all day!" he said angrily sitting down on the church steps.

"Hello? Do you not see what is going on here? My best friend is getting married, I am missing the ceremony and I am arguing with an alien in my bridesmaids dress!" she shouted enraged.

The doctor sat on the steps listening.

"Arghhhhhh!" Hetty shouted. She saw the doctor visibly cringe. Hetty sunk wearily to the steps behind him.

After a few minutes silence Hetty spoke.

"Since I was a little girl I've always dreamed that a stranger would come and rescue me from this life. Take me away from the pain that this life had caused. A man that would scale battlements, defeat enemies just to be there with me. Someone to want me for what I am and not what I can do or do for them. Is it really too much to ask?" The doctor turned to look at her, his face was unreadable.

"I've seen who you really are and it scares me. You lose people like car keys. I don't want to be left behind like a toy that you don't want to play with anymore."

"I would never do that to you!" he said coming to sit next to her. Hetty couldn't look at him.

"I have a life here now."

"You live with your mum and carry on your life never seeing anything more than the next poor soul that needs you to patch them up." Hetty jumped up.

"That is not true!" she shouted.

"Oh come on I've seen you!" he said getting to his feet.

"What?" the doctor looked at his boots.

"I've been watching you. I watched you go to work, come home eat dinner, sleep and then start it all again." Hetty just stared at him.

"You've been spying on me? That was you at the station this morning?" he nodded.

"Oh my god!" she started crying, but they were tears of anger. The doctor placed his hand on her arm.

"Hetty please? Come with me?" she looked into his eyes. The hurt was there again, the little boy she had seen was there. A sound brought her back to her senses. The wedding was over and they were about to come out of the church. She took his hand off her arm.

"I can't! Now please leave!" she said quietly. The doctor exhaled deeply.

"Hett….."

"Just go! I don't need you in my life!" she shouted at him. The doctor looked at the anger in her eyes. He was defeated he had blown it.

The church doors opened and the wedding party spilled out on to the steps. Hetty looked at the doctor through the throng of people separating them.

He stood watching her. Tears were flowing freely now. He drew a deep breath, turned and headed back to the tardis….. Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Hetty pushed the last of her peas around her plate. It was supposed to be the happiest day of a girl's life; and then some lonely, idiotic alien spoils it all. Anna hadn't spoken to her since. She just smiled her false smile whenever she caught her gaze. She was obviously pretty naffed off at her. Who wouldn't be? She only hoped that he had gone for good this time. If he had really gone for good why did she feel so empty?

Paul found Hetty in the grounds of the majestic castle that held the reception. She was sitting alone on a stone bench. She seemed lost to the sounds and things that were going on around her. He walked over softly.

"Thanks dude!" Hetty looked up and saw him hands in pockets, tie undone and hung loosely around his neck and his shirt un-tucked. She smiled at him.

"What for?"

"You took the heat off me for a while, you and your man." Hetty stared ahead of her into the ornate marble fountain.

"Well I aim to please." she said quietly.

"She'll get over it!" Paul said coming to sit next to her.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, she loves it when she's centre of attention. Everyone's like 'Ohh what has that nasty girl done to ruin everything." he said making a pouty face. For what seemed like the first time that day Hetty laughed.

"Cheers dude!" she said offering him some of her vodka she had stowed under the seat.

She couldn't wait to get out of her ridiculous dress. She had done what Anna had asked and worn it until all the guests for the evenings festivities had arrived. The party was now in full swing downstairs. Everyone in formal dress. Hell even Paul had smartened himself up. She pulled the card to her room out of her bag as a couple walked past and hushed their conversation. No prizes for guessing who they were talking about. She sighed and opened the door.

Pam had been sat on the bed waiting for her. Hetty visibly jumped on seeing her sitting there.

"Cripes mum! Are you trying to scare me or what?"

"Ok young lady you are going to tell me exactly what is going on!" Pam said sternly patting the bed next to her.

"I guess there is no need to argue is there?" Pam shook her head. Hetty smiled and sat awkwardly next to her.

"That was him wasn't it? That man at the church?" Hetty nodded. "So what was so important that he had to interrupt the wedding for?"

"He thought that it was me getting married." she said softly. "He wanted to stop it……because?" she took a deep breath.

"Because he loves you? You love him?" Pam said taking her daughters hands.

"I don't know? I wasn't with him long enough to find out. He'd just got out of a relationship and was still hurting."

"Oh this gets better, he was on the rebound!" Pam shouted.

"No! She'd died mum!"

"Oh my god!" Pam stood up and walked to the window. "So what did he want?" she said after some moments.

"He wanted me to go with him. Travelling." Pam turned around to see Hetty's tear stained face.

"What made you say no?" after a few moments of trying to find the right words Hetty looked her mum in the eye and replied.

"You!" Pam was shaken by her reply.

"Why?"

"I couldn't leave you. I've always been there to take care of you, even if it was from London. If you rang I would always come home." Pam hung her head. Is this how her daughter was to live the rest of her life? Protecting her?

"You can't stop living your life because of me! I don't need protecting anymore." she said coming to sit back down on the bed. "I hated seeing what you had to go through with your dad. I spent so many sleepless nights when you were younger wondering if I should take you away, or send you back to the children's home. I couldn't bare to be away from you. That's changed." she said placing a protective arm around her shoulders. "I don't live in fear anymore, nor should you. Don't fear life Hetty! You have to grab each and every eventuality. If that means leaving the ones you love behind then so be it. I will always be here when you get back." Hetty made to speak but Pam put a hand up to silence her.

"This……man. He has made quite an impression on you. I can see by the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about him. You have to give him a chance Hetty! You may never get the chance again." Hetty stifled a sob.

"I might be away for months…….years on end! I can't not for that long!"

"Who says? Tell me where it says?" Hetty chuckled.

"I'm so glad you approve but it's too late, I've sent him packing!" she said getting up and going over to the wardrobe.

"Ohhhh it's never too late!" Pam said with a smile.

Cerys looked at the vol-au-vent in disgust. What the hell was it supposed to be? Sonia was busy trying to apply a coat of lipstick in the moonlight. They had decided to take some air on one of the many balconies. There weren't many of Kevin's friends that were potential husband material. She was disappointed, she'd put her best knickers on too! They were cutting her in half though mind. Sonia was now attempting to pull a stray eyebrow hair out. She had just managed it when Cerys heard a rustling coming from below where they were stood. She looked at Sonia she was more interested in drowning her sorrows in her champagne. The rustling was getting louder. Cerys was too scared to look over the balcony on her own, so she pulled Sonia towards the rail. Much to Sonia's protestation. As they got closer a hand appeared over the side. Cerys screamed. The hand was closely followed by another, and that was followed by a head.

"A little help here would be appreciated ladies." the doctor beamed. Cerys pushed Sonia off her and went over to help him.

The doctor thanked the women and strode confidently into the dance hall. As he walked through the French doors he could still hear them giggling behind him. He brushed off leaves and twigs from his tuxedo. Checking that he still had the flower he scanned the room for signs of Hetty. Was this such a good idea? She had been pretty direct at the church! He chastised himself.

"For goodness sake man! You are a 900 year old time lord; you've defeated daleks, cyber men and the absorbaloff! Why are you nervous about meeting a woman?" He pulled out his horn rimmed glasses to get a better look around. There were certainly plenty of women here but as far as he could see not the right one. He was causing a few of them to stop and take a look. He smiled and blushed. Not bad for a 900 year old. A waiter passed by and the doctor grabbed one of the glasses of champagne. He tried to lose himself in the crowd. Where was she? Perhaps she'd decided that she wasn't going to attend. Clever doctor what if she didn't turn up? You went to all this trouble, getting the tux out of the tardis wardrobe, climbing the ivy to reach the balcony. Ok he should have checked she was actually on it first! He sighed. It was no good; he would have to go it alone. As he turned to leave his arm was grabbed in a vice like grip and he was spun around to come face to face with Kevin.

"You've got a bloody nerve!" Kevin spat.

"I was just leaving! I'm so sorry!" the doctor said trying to sooth him.

"It took Anna a good hour to calm down after that fiasco. What a great way to start married life!"

"I came to see Hetty that was all, I saw in her dress at the shop and put two and two together and obviously got six!" Kevin pushed the doctor who promptly fell backwards dropping his glass and the flower. People around had begun to laugh. He picked himself up, dusted himself off looked Kevin in the eye and said.

"Oh by the way, your team? They don't win anything for at least another 4 years, by which time they will have gone through another 3 managers!" Kevin went to hit him but was restrained by his friends. The doctor beamed and turned on his heels and headed for the door.

Pam held on to Hetty's arm as they made their way into the dance hall. It looked beautiful. The high ceiling was decorated with lilac and white ribbon, from which balloons hung. The room was lit by the disco and candles on the tables. Everyone looked so happy. Hetty seated her mum and went across to the bar. She shouted above the disco music and ordered their drinks. Paul had spotted her and came over.

"I'm so glad you're here! There was nearly a fight!" Hetty laughed.

"What? Who didn't like the record choice then?" Paul's face was grave.

"No he was here! Your friend, your man!" Hetty looked at him confused had she just heard him right. It was then she noticed a rather angry and red faced Anna striding towards her. Anna pushed a white rose into Hetty's chest. Hetty looked at it and then to Anna.

"What have I done to deserve this? Why did you choose today of all days to stage it all?"

"Anna….I!" Hetty was speechless.

"He was here! Again! Not content on ruining the ceremony he wanted to destroy this too!" she spat. "Leave! Go and don't ever come back! Go and be with your precious doctor!" Anna screamed tears of anger making her re-applied mascara run.

"Anna please?" Hetty sobbed.

"Get out!" Anna slapped Hetty across the face. Hetty reeled and looked around her stunned. No one reacted. Catching her breath again she ran sobbing from the hall.

"Hetty?" Pam shouted ahead of her. No reply came from the darkness. She had looked everywhere. She had stopped at the fountain that she had seen her talking to Paul at earlier. With a heavy sigh she sat on the stone bench. It was then she heard the crunch of gravel.

"Hetty?" she said startled.

"No sorry!" the doctor came into the light.

"Oh it's you!" Pam said maliciously.

"I'll go!" the doctor made to walk away.

"Just tell me one thing. Why Hetty?" the doctor paused and turned to Pam.

"I've seen who she really is and she doesn't belong to this life. She is still do so much more, be so much more. Countless generations will suffer and die if she stays here." Pam looked confused.

"She is special isn't she?"

"More than you will ever know!" the doctor said softly.

"Will you look after her?" the doctor hung his head.

"I will give my life for her!" he said with a sigh. A hand slipped into his and squeezed. Pam was smiling.

"Then I guess how can I refuse you a third time!" Hetty said looking up at him. The doctor broke into a grin. Hetty smelled the white rose and smiled. The doctor threw his arms around her and Hetty hugged him back and knew that this was the start of the rest of her life.


End file.
